Internet-based data repositories that store geographic information about points of interest, such as businesses, are well-known. Oftentimes, old businesses close, new businesses open, or existing businesses change their names or addresses. In such circumstances, the businesses typically do not notify the data repository that stores the geographic information about the change, thus rendering the information of the data repository inaccurate and obsolete. Due to the high rate of change in the names and locations of local businesses, an automated technique for updating geographic data stored on a data repository is desirable.